


Вечный сон

by Danifar



Series: На русском [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian, без беты, мало слов, почиваем как Кейстут
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Что, если мы просто слепы и не замечаем следов волшебного вокруг себя?
Series: На русском [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227





	Вечный сон

Огромный дракон устало улёгся на землю. Большие крылья, которые недавно наводили ужас на всех жителей этого мира, распластались по камню без единого кустика, не в силах подняться. Хвост, который раньше одним ударом сокрушал стены замков, теперь не мог даже сдвинуться с места. Все тело великого существа в один миг стало слишком тяжёлым, слишком массивным и неудобным и дракон еле-еле сумел приземлиться на относительно ровной площадке, а на большее сил не осталось. Ясные глаза, блестевшие золотом в ночи, закрылись. Необъяснимая дрёма укутала разум. Он заснул. 

За века его тело стало камнем и люди, пришедшие в эти места, назвали гору Логовом Змея. Его жилы, по которым струилась огненная кровь, обладающая возможностью залечивать любые, даже смертельные раны, теперь стали золотыми и спустя какие-то несколько сотен лет шахтеры удивлялись количеству драгоценного металла в этой горе. Его огонь, пожар его жизни, давно затух, оставив лишь несколько алмазов на месте бушующего пламени.

В своих лесах тихо уснули эльфы, став прекрасными деревьями. Когда-то среди ветвей в переплетениях коры можно было различить их лики, но после работы дровосеков и лесопилок их тела стали изысканными столами и стульями.

Маленькие феи, мелькавшие в воздухе то тут, то там, осыпались на землю кусочками янтаря, а после стали бусами и серьгами.

Оборотни в один момент забыли свою людскую суть, став неразумными зверями, чьи шкуры украсили людские жилища.

Весь мир тихо умер во сне, и только люди этого не заметили. И ходят теперь по мертвой земле среди миллионов людей неприкаянные души волшебных существ.

**Author's Note:**

> Тоже написано в Китае в автобусе. Мы там постоянно куда-то ехали, поэтому времени заниматься херней у меня было много


End file.
